


Ready 4 U - A MinetaXReader

by CandyCthulhu



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bnhaxreader, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), F/M, Hot, MHAxReader, My Hero Academia - Freeform, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCthulhu/pseuds/CandyCthulhu
Summary: !This a joke Fic!Read it and find out what happens ;)





	Ready 4 U - A MinetaXReader

CHAPTER 1: The Blue Sequin Dress 

 

The bell just rang at U.A and everyone ran out of the classroom except one...'he is so cute' you thought. You were too nervous to move out of your seat, you just felt his eyes scanning over your body.  
You turned and there he was staring 

"Hey gorgeous" Mineta said

Your heart thumped, your body froze, all of a sudden the air felt ten times heavier than before. Your breathing became short as the tiny hunk that was Mineta gawked at your body with a smirk on those soft-looking pair of lips. God, you wanted to grab him by the collar and smash your lips against that sweet talking mouth of his. "H..Hey, Mineta."

He slipped out of his desk and walked over to you. You started to blush. "Doing anything tonight" he said in his sexy voice as his hand caressed your hip. "I-I'm not doing anything tonight from what I remember!" You said in a panic. All you could think about is what he hides under that hero suit of his.  
He smacked your behind and you went back to reality. "Great. I'll pick you up around 6 tonight." He said as he walked out of the classroom.

You were left there, remembering how his tiny hand felt reading your thigh before he so happily slapped your ass, oh you couldn't even dream of what else those baby hands could do to you. The heat of your waist traveled to your heart making it flutter while you sat in your seat trembling with want. You bit your bottom lip and let out a shudder, it was decided, you knew what you had to do.  
Tonight, you were going to fuck mineta. 

It was time , you stood there in a beautiful fuschia sequin dress. It fit so snugly against your tender curves. Your body was exposed, and voluptuous as the collar of the dress trailed down your bust. Exposing your tender meat. You were ready, you had the condoms ready in your purse, but most of all, your ass was ready and you were sure his throbbing meaty cock was READY FOR YOU.

Right as you finished getting ready you heard a knock on the front door. You rushed to the door almost forgetting your purse on your dresser. You opened the door and there he was on your doorstep wearing a purple suit with a yellow tie. Mineta looked nice, real nice. "That dress makes your tits look great." He said with a smirk. You blushed. Mineta motioned for you to follow him outside. He ordered a limo for your date although you weren't sure where you were going tonight but you got in anyway.

You and Mineta made small talk on the way to your date but in the back of your mind all you could think about is what the other girls tell you about Mineta. They say his dick makes up for how vertically challenged he is. The thought of that makes you curious yet excited. You arrived at your destination and Mineta helped you out of the limo, he was quite strong for his size. 

It seems he's taken you to a movie premiere for the new film that everyone is talking about 'Love at Large' starring Mt. Lady the Pro Hero. You can't believe he took you here because your favorite Pro Hero was Mt. Lady. You walked with Mineta on the red carpet and camera flashed as you made your way inside the Grand Cinema. Mineta booked you two amazing seats and ordered an amazing dinner to eat during the movie.

After the movie you hoped Mineta had something special planned. You followed Mineta out of the Cinema and into the limo. Mineta whispered something to the chauffeur that you couldn't quite hear but it didn't really matter to you. The limo started going somewhere you didn't know and you were excited but little scared. Mineta put his hand on your thigh and started slowly rubbing which put you at ease.

The limo stopped at an apartment complex that you weren't familiar with. "We're here babe." Mineta said. "W-Where exactly?" You said. "My place. I thought we would relax here after." He said suavely. You were feeling a little steamy. You and Mineta went up the elevator to his place. You sat on his couch and he grabbed two bottles of ramune for you to drink. 

Your hand grasped the bottle, fingers brushing against his own causing shivers to roll through your tender flesh. He seemed to notice how you shifted in your seat and smirked softly as he gazed upon your body then turned away to walk to the radio with a sway in his hips. He put his hand on the CD collection and turned to you "Ya like jazz?" he spoke in a sultry tone as he turned on the radio. "Moon Dance" sung by Michael Buble began to play as he approached you, snapping his fingers to the beat. 

Your heart was pounding so hard you felt as if it would thrust itself out of your throat. This had to be a dream, and if it was you never wanted to wake up. He was so close to you, you could feel his hot breath rolling down your throat, his body heat radiating off his own and splashing against your skin. It was so hot. Your loins began to pool with arousal as sweet bliss raced through your core, adding to the thrill of the situation, your mind pooling with every lewd and borderline grotesque thought that invaded your mind like an infection you welcomed with open arms. You wanted him to make your heart pound more, you just needed more. 

Taking a deep breath, you could smell a thick and rich cologne masking his true scent. "Mineta..." you breathed out in a hushed tone, a voice so sweet and soft you could believe your tongue was coated with honey.

"Hey, by the way... did you get invited to the barbecue?" Said Mineta. "What barbecue?" You asked. "The one where I slap my meat across your grill." Mineta said with a smirk. You blushed and laughed at Minetas joke. "Sounds like a nice Barbecue." You said. 

That is when you felt it, his hands grasping onto the edges of your beautiful sequin gown as he gently tugged it downwards revealing your round mounds of flesh. Your breasts exposed to his rather hungry eyes. 

You slapped his hand away and pulled your dress back up. Mineta looked at you terrified. "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet." You said as you looked away and blushed. "I wanted to have more time with you before we got this far. I love you but this is too soon for me." You added. "I guess that's okay." Mineta says as he gets off the couch to turn off the music.

"Well what now?" He said. You went quiet for a moment thinking of what you should do with this grape headed boy. "How about karaoke?" You replied. "Alright sure!" Mineta said as he turned around to set up his karaoke machine.

So throughout the night you and this miniature boy belted your heart out to your favorite songs. His singing voice was beautiful and you felt like you could listen to him forever.


End file.
